


A Lost Hope, Alternative endings

by Daily



Series: A Lost Hope [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things hadn't ended the way they had in A Lost Hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the ending I originally wrote for A Lost Hope, but I wasn’t happy with it so I never posted. But after several pleadings to let it end differently, I decided to post this.
> 
> After this chapter there will be a happier ending, as Jennamarie kept begging for.  
> For those who wonder what happens before this, this is the ENDING to A Lost Hope.

“We did it,” Tai grinned as he reached Izzy’s side, but Izzy saw something flash towards him.

“Tai!” he pushed Tai out of the way as he saw Eucaliptusmon’ last desperate attack, not having time to call up a shield as the fireball hit him full force in the side, bright light covering him for a long moment before he was thrown off his feet..” – A Lost Hope chapter 20

Xxxxx

Tai gasped as he and Izzy hit the ground and the air was knocked out of him. But he immediately crawled to Izzy’s side as he saw the boy was covered in blood.

“Izzy...Izzy, wake up!” he carefully shook him but got no response.

The others gathered around them as Joe knelt down beside him and felt Izzy’s pulse.

“He needs medical attention as soon as possible.”

Nodding Tai carefully lifted Izzy into his arms. “Where is the nearest gate?”

“About two minutes from here,” Gabumon answered as he Digivolved again. “Get onto my back; I’ll get you there faster.”

With Matt’s and Joe’s help Tai climbed onto his back and he held Izzy firmly in his arms as Joe climbed on after him.

“Hang on, Iz,” he looked down at the pale and bloody face of his best friend and lover as they hurried to the gate and went through.

As soon as Tai rolled through the gate, he noticed Izzy had disappeared from his arms and he froze for a moment before remembering his body had been in his living room all this time and hurried there.

Indeed Izzy’s unconscious body was still laying inside Tai’s bed, covered in new wounds, but no burns.

Irrelevantly Tai remembered that Izzy had warned him years ago that any injuries caught in the Digital World were also received to their real bodies and it seemed that like always, his friend had been right.

Joe brushed passed him to check him as the others slowly arrived through the gate as well.

“He doesn’t seem to be burned and I can treat these wounds, but he is still unconscious,” Joe eventually revealed.

Davis blinked at those words as he remembered what Leomon had said before. “He is burning from the inside. The same happened to Leomon.”

“What do we do...Joe?” Tai looked up to the blue-haired man.

“I don’t know. He was already injured in the fight. I ...I just don’t know,” Joe trailed off as Izzy stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

“Tai?” he coughed as his eyes found him and smiled.

“Shhh, don’t talk.”

“No, Tai. I need to say this. I couldn’t revive you guys for long...but...” he fell back into a coughing fit while everyone else shifted uncomfortable and glanced at each other.

Would this mean they would all die again?

“Give me your hands,” Izzy ordered once the fit subdued and the six of them offered up their hand, all but Tai.

“What happens when we give you our hand?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m going to give my life force to you.”

“What? You can’t do that! What about you?” Cody pulled back.

“I won’t make it, the least I can do is bring the rest of you back while I can, please,” Izzy closed his eyes for a moment as pain shot through him and Cody hesitated, but eventually placed his hand back.

“Tai?” 

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Tai....”

“Help them, but I’m not going to lose you again.”

“You’ll die,” Kari softly spoke up, although her eyes were full of understanding.

“I don’t want you to die for me, Tai,” Izzy whispered as tears filled his eyes.

“I’m not just dying for you alone. You are my world, my everything. I can’t bear the thought of being without you for another minute,” tears appeared in his eyes. “Please don’t make me live without you any minute longer.”

He and Izzy stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Izzy nodded.

The others closed their eyes when indicated and they felt a soft sparkle in their chest before Izzy’s hand fell back to the blankets limb.

His breathing was raspy and slow and the realisation that he would soon pass away brought tears to their eyes.

“Iz,” Matt whispered as the younger boy opened his eyes again and he was surprised by the emotion visible in them.

He’d always had trouble reading the boy before him but now he was like an open book and Matt realised he’d pulled his shields down.

As Matt looked into his eyes, he tried to find out what he saw; pain and fear were both present, but they were overshadowed by friendship, love and hope as he looked at them.

Matt moved forward to place a kiss on Izzy’s forehead. 

“Thank you for everything,” he whispered into his ear before moving back to squeeze Tai’s shoulder.

“Let them be together,” he softly spoke up before making his way to the door and they all quietly said their goodbyes to both of them.

Kari hugged Tai tightly.

“Don’t be mad at me for doing this, sis. I leave the apartment and everything I have to you.”

“I am not mad, Tai. You are following your heart,” Kari smiled through her tears as she placed a kiss on his cheek before carefully giving Izzy one too.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes they walked out of the bedroom and Matt closed the door behind him before they all stood there quietly for a long moment with tears running down their cheeks.

“Why does it have to end so badly?” Yolei whispered and Davis shook his head as his eyes fell onto the photo of Tai and Izzy on the table.

“It doesn’t end badly; it couldn’t have ended better with Izzy this badly hurt. They will finally be together and without pain.”

Joe and Matt both looked at him with a little surprise, realising just how much he had grown in the last few days, how much they all had.

The thought brought a small smile onto their face as they made their way into the living room so that the two would not be entirely left by themselves.

Inside the bedroom Tai kicked off his shoes and lay down beside Izzy on the bed.

He entangled their fingers together and places light kisses onto them as he looked at Izzy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Izzy smiled tiredly as he leaned in to give Tai a soft kiss, the first he’d truly given him since they’d found each other again.

The irony that it would also be their last did not go unnoticed to both of them and Tai smiled as he pulled Izzy into his arms.

“You look tired.”

“So do you,” Izzy countered softly as he curled up against Tai’s side.

“Why don’t we go to sleep then?” 

Tears slipped down as Tai placed a kiss into Izzy’s hair when the other’s eyes closed and the heartbeat against Tai’s side slowed down before stopping completely.

“I’m never losing you again,” he whispered as he rested his head against Izzy’s and smiled contently as his heart slowed down and sleep overtook him.


	2. Alternative ending 2

“We did it,” Tai grinned as he reached Izzy’s side, but Izzy saw something flash towards him.

“Tai!” he pushed Tai out of the way as he saw Eucaliptusmon’ last desperate attack, not having time to call up a shield as the fireball hit him full force in the side, bright light covering him for a long moment before he was thrown off his feet.

“Izzy...Izzy!” Tai screamed as he crashed into the ground and stayed there, unmoving.” – A Lost Hope chapter 20.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai groaned as he hit the ground and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position as his muscles protested. 

He looked up to see Izzy laying a few feet from him and his heart clenched as he saw he was unmoving.

“No....” He crawled to the other boy while Eucaliptusmon’ last cries died out and he disappeared completely, nothing left but his memory.

As Tai reached Izzy he carefully turned him around, afraid to hurt the other more than he already was and sighed in relief when the other groaned and blinked rapidly.

“Tai...” he breathed out and Tai couldn’t help but smile broadly as he helped him sit up.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again,” he hugged him as tears slipped down, not releasing him even when he felt the others gather around them, only pulling back when Izzy shifted in his hold.

“Is it over?”

“Yes, young Digidestined, it is finally over.”

They all cheered when Davis suddenly frowned. “But....the others. You said Izzy could only restore life temporarily, Gennai. Does this mean everyone will disappear again?”

Gennai turned to him. “I do not have that knowledge, Child of Courage.”

“Knowledge,” they all turned to Izzy as he spoke up. “Davis, you still have my crest?”

“Yeah,” reaching into his pocket, Davis pulled it out and handed it over.

“Thank you for keeping it safe,” Izzy smiled as Joe and Matt helped him and Tai up.

“You combined my powers into yourself by the sacrifice table, didn’t you?” 

Uncomfortable they all shifted when they realised they had technically taken his powers without his permission and Yolei opened her mouth, but Izzy motioned for her to remain quiet.

“I allowed you to take my powers or you wouldn’t have succeeded like you did. But we do need to go there.”

Confused they looked at him but shrugged when Tai turned to him.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah, the wounds are already healing.”

“Healing? You can heal yourself?” Cody asked surprised.

“And others. It just takes a little time.”

“That explains a lot,” Matt muttered and Izzy laughed to everyone’s surprise.

Matt couldn’t help but smile as he saw the twinkling in Izzy’s eyes; it had been so long since he’d heard that happy laugh from the other that he’d almost forgotten what it had sounded like.

“I’m glad you are back, Izzy.”

“I’m glad to be back, Matt. Thank you for taking care of Tai for me,” he smiled at the blond who blushed and nodded.

In silence they made their way to the sacrifice tables and Izzy ordered them to stand underneath their specific stones again.

“What are you going to do, Izzy? Why are we here?”

“This is where you all technically died. I gave Davis my crest a while ago that I’d placed all of my live force in so that if I’d die, he could bring you all back. But since I didn’t, I can give it to you myself.”

Still confused, the others simply stared at him as he placed his crest in the middle on the table.

He touched it lightly with his fingers and they could see golden lights beam out of it.

The beams surrounded all of them and the stones they stood below until they all lit up in smooth evenly patterns.

Izzy closed his eyes as he held his hands out in front of him and all of their symbols appeared on their chests and as they looked down they could see it them begin to glow while Izzy’s crest on the table slowly died down.

Matt closed his eyes as he felt warmth spread through him and he could sense everyone’s heartbeats for a long moment before he opened them to see the others were clearly feeling the same thing.

As Izzy’s crest died out completely, the red-haired boy sank to his knees.

“Izzy!” Tai ran to him and knelt down beside him.

“I’m all right, Tai. Just tired,” Izzy smiled as he looked at the others.

“It’s all over now. I locked all of my powers inside of you all to bring you guys back. There is nothing left for the bad guys to take.”

“So they’ll leave you alone now?” Joe asked quietly and Izzy nodded.

“Why didn’t you do this from the beginning? None of this would have happened then, right?” Mimi looked at him a little upset.

“I didn’t know I could until I was bringing you guys back for the fight.”

“Oh. But everything is all right now, right?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Then let’s go home,” Tai pulled Izzy into his arms once he helped him up.

They all smiled as Joe and Matt joined the hug before they all did, turning it into a huge group hug and Gennai shook his head fondly.

He had never seen such strong Digidestined before and knew that this group could do anything they set their mind to.

A few days later.

Two slender figures walked through the cemetery, making their way towards two well cared for graves at the end of a row.

They were both carrying a bouquet of flowers, one red and one white.

As they reached the two graves, the smaller of them sank to his knees to wipe the dirt from the stones and let his fingers trace the letters engraved there.

Deep black eyes glittered with unshed tears and his voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

“Hi, Mum, Dad....” he paused for a moment as the other placed a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed softly.

His smile increased slightly and he rested his own hand on top of the others before placing the roses down.

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m home again; did you know that Tai asked me to marry him before we even made it through the portal home?”

He smiled as the brunet beside him chuckled.

“So, I just wanted you both to know that I am happy and safe. And that I love you both very, very much, and miss you. But I know I will see you both again someday and that you’ll watch over us both,” he paused again as he rose to his feet and leaned against Tai.

“I miss you both,” he whispered as Tai wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, turning into his embrace to hug him close as he let the tears fall down quietly.

They stood like that for a while until Izzy pulled himself together again and smiled. “I’m ready, thank you for caring for them all this time.”

“Always. They are my parents too,” Tai smiled and kissed him softly. “Let’s go home.”

With a nod, Izzy took Tai’s hand and together they left the cemetery again.

Just before they left the lane, Izzy turned back one more time and caught a glimpse of two figures holding each other as they smiled.

Sending a smile back he knew everything was all right and that his parents were happy.

Turning back to Tai when the other squeezed his hand.

“Everything all right?”

Izzy looked up into Tai’s eyes and smiled.

“Yes, everything is all right.”

In fact, things couldn’t get any better anymore.


End file.
